The Bond Between Mother And Son Part 2
by EllaTheRealMeBlack
Summary: Year later, Emmett's mother falls ill. As she takes her last dying breath, she enjoys spending time with her baby boy and his adoptive mother. She knows he isn't human. She had always from the first time he visited her. But sometimes, when you love someone, you don't care about their flaws. As she takes her last dying breath, she makes Esme promise her something.


**Esme's Point of View:**

There have been times in my life where I questioned everything, and there have been times when I accepted everything and everyone. It was one of those times.

Two decades after we added Emmett to our family, and I didn't think life could get any better. Rosalie had opened up to him, and had moved up a step on forgetting her past and moving on. Carlisle had managed to make Edward and Rosalie get along, although I had suspicions that Edward only agreed out of concern for his brother.

Emmett did play the role of older brother very well, and I think it came with prior experience. We hadn't brought up Emmett's human life; it was rare and strange for one immortal to remember their pasts so clearly and with precision. I remembered parts of it, but not all of it. Edward remembered nothing, and I think he thought it was better that way.

Rosalie, my sweet daughter, hated that she could remember her last night of a human so clearly. I had wished, with all my heart, that she would forget such a terrible thing, and be able to live in peace. But not all wishes come true.

Carlisle, Edward, and Rosalie had gone hunting. Emmett was in the garage somewhere, and I could hear him rustling around.

We had moved several times over the years, and we were in Maine, a cloudy state in Northern American. Emmett, and I could almost feel his pain, had resisted the urge to check on his family for the past five years. They had been doing exceptionally well with the money Emmett would always leave on his mother's doorstep, and his younger siblings had gone off to college and had created good lives for themselves.

Sometimes, when Emmett wouldn't, I would always watch his family. I could see it in their eyes; they missed Emmett. Their house seemed empty without their big, goofy yet protective, older brother in there. The girls learned to cook, and sew, and clean, and the boys fawned over their mother in honor of Emmett.

They had even started a tradition!

Whichever sibling had a son as their first child first, it would be named Emmett Dale McCarthy The Second, third, and so forth. It was nice, really.

I had always loved Emmett, but I knew his heart would always belong to his real mother. He loved his mother more than he loved Rosalie, and that was a miracle in itself. I didn't think it was possible for one person to feel so much love for another.

I loved Carlisle, but I don't think our love could out shine Emmett's.

Emmett was adorable, in a manly way.

His dark hair complimented his face perfectly, and his dimples were a great bonus to his wide smile. He was always a kid at heart, but he could be serious when the time came. He had a habit of making everyone laugh and making the days more enjoyable. There have been times when I found myself looking for Emmett, just to have a quick little laugh, even a chuckle.

It took Emmett a long time to master his enhanced strength, and even now he had to be careful so he wouldn't take Edward's arm off when they wrestled.

Carlisle had told them to take a break, but only because he hadn't wanted Emmett to accidentally break Edward. I couldn't fight any more curiosity, and I ran down to the garage. Emmett was loading up his truck, and he didn't look up when he saw me.

"Where are you going?" I asked quietly, moving to his side.  
"She's sick. She's dying."

I didn't need to ask; I already knew who he was talking about. I hugged him tightly, and he did the same.

"I'll go with you," I said.

"No," he argued. "Carlisle doesn't like it when you go too far without him or Edward."

"I'll leave him a note."

I didn't leave room for an argument, just scribbled on a piece of paper.

_Carlisle,  
I know you didn't want me to leave the house without you or Edward, but some things can't be postponed. I can't tell you where I'm going, but I promise that I will return. Emmett is...in pain. He needs me, and I need to do this alone. I'll take care of him, and we'll be back soon. I love you. _

_Esme._

* * *

I knew he had gotten the note by now. Emmett and I had been on the road for hours, but he probably broke every traffic law in the book to get to Tennessee. Once again, it was nighttime, the sun just setting on the horizon. The sky turned a purple color, and Emmett wasted no time running into the house.

He was silent, but I still panicked slightly at the off-chance of someone being inside the house, awake, and having seen him.

I found him in his mother's room, and I could tell she was sick.

She was wrinkled, but only a little. She was about ninety years of age, and her hair was gray. She woke with a stare, her weak heart skipping a beat when she saw Emmett.

"I thought you weren't coming back," She whispered.

"You should know that I'd never keep that promise." He replied, smiling softly. "You're sick."

She nodded, chuckling.  
"My time has come. You know, your sister, Annie, named her first-born son after you. Emmett Dale McCarthy The Second. Has a nice ring to it, don't you think?"

"It does sound nice. How is everyone?"

"Like you don't know."

They shared a laugh, and I granted myself a small smile. Even in her state, she had managed to be aware of the constant increase in her wallet and her kids sudden scholarships into top-notch colleges.

"Mama?" Emmett asked.

"Yes, Emmy?"  
Emmett smiled, but it quickly faded.

"You know I love you, right?"

She nodded.

"And you know that, no matter what, you'll always be my mother?" He continued.

She nodded again, confused.

Emmett choked back a sob, and stroked his mother's hair. There was silence as he held her. Her body was burning a fever, I could tell from the way she sighed in contentment as his skin made contact with hers. She didn't close her eyes except when she had to blink, and Emmett never moved once.

I stepped farther into the room, clearing my throat quietly.

"Emmett?" I whispered.

His head snapped up, and he sat up.

"Mom," He said. "I'd like you to meet Esme."

I moved slowly to his side as not to startle her, and smiled warmly. "Hello. It's nice to officially meet you."

"You were here last time, weren't you?"

I nodded, smiling. "You miss nothing."  
She chuckled. "Emmett? Be a good boy and wait in the living room for me. I'd like to talk to Esme."

Emmett left quickly, but not before kissing her forehead.

"So, you're his new mother." She stated.

"I could never replace you." I whispered honestly. "You'll always be his mother. I don't want to change that."

"You love him, right?"

"More than life."  
"Have you lost someone before?"  
I nodded.

"I had an abusive husband who got me pregnant a few years ago. I ran away, and soon after I gave birth. My baby boy didn't make it. But I'm happier now. I've got Emmett, and my late husband, Carlisle."

She nodded, a thoughtful look on her face.

"I don't know you very well," She began. "But I know that you're a good person. I know that you aren't human, and my boy isn't either. But...I can no longer take care of him. He will always be my baby boy, my Bear. But he has to move on. I know he wouldn't replace me, but I need you to promise me something."

"Anything," I murmured.

"Take care of my son."

* * *

Emmett said his goodbyes, and I could hear her heart slowing.

"Mama?" Emmett sobbed. "I don't want you to leave me."

"Sometimes, we are destined to die. But not you. You'll always be my son, but it's my time to go."

"I'll miss you, mama."

"I'll watch over you from heaven. Brother Bear?"  
"Yes, Mama Bear?"

"Be happy."

Her heart stopped, and her breathing halted. Emmett cried, and didn't move for hours. I hadn't moved him. At five in the morning, when dawn started to break, Emmett finally got up.

I held his hand as we walked to the car. And, even as we drove away, I held his hand. He kept his eyes on the road, but I could see the venom tears welling in his eyes. He had to pull over, then he broke down.

"Emmett," I said as I stroked his hair. "Be happy."

He nodded once, and I knew he understood.

_"Take care of my son."_ A voice whispered in my ear.

Emmett was strong, but he was fragile. There are times in life when you just can't let someone go. There in times in life when you can move on, but you'll never forget. I knew he held many happy memories, and also many sad ones. But he'd live. He would learn to be happy, and he'd still love his mama at the same time. As I held Emmett in my arms, I knew that there was only so much loss one person could take.

I would protect him from any further pain. He is my son, my boy now. He'd always belong to his mama, but he'd be mine as well. And as Emmett regained control and started the car, and I looked up at the semi dark sky.

_"Take care of my son."_

Somewhere, up there, an angel was watching us. Somewhere, in heaven, an angel smiled in happiness. I replied with a promise, something I could do for the rest of my existence.

_I will._


End file.
